Halo: Evolution
The UNSC losses comm with one of there most colonized planet's, Genesis-IV. The UNSC sends the Legacy to investigate, as a new enemy rises to complete what other's with the same goal failed to do. Story "Its been 15 years since it all took place, I can still here the screams of innocent people being murdered at night, many say it could have been avoided, maybe it could have, maybe we could have did something different, there was so many sacrifices. This is the story of how it all began..." Chapter. 1: It All Starts UNSC Legacy First Officer's Personal Log, 2400 Hours October 3, 2557 (Military Calender) / Boros System, Genesis-IV, Atmosphere, "We're overlooking Genesis-IV's capital city now, communication's are still down with Fleetcomm, no sign of civilians at least alive, just streets filled with dead bodies. Captain Adams has decided to send Spartan Fireteam Hyena and ODST squad Echo One, accompanied by commander Jean Russell, down to the the city to see what's going on, and get communications back up. Their D79H-TC Pelican's will take off in 0100 hours." First Officer Nathan Becker looked out at Genesis, something wasn't right; a day ago the UNSC lost all communication's with the planet. The UNSC wasn't sure who was to be suspected. In reply the UNSC sent the Legacy, an Autumn-class heavy cruiser warship, to get communication's back up , and eliminate the threat. Upon arrival to the planet's atmosphere the Legacy lost all communication's with Fleetcomm. "Alright men 0100 hours!" Barked Major Roland Hill. "Thats move!" The 8 ODST's that made up Echo One loaded their weapons and equipped their helmets. "I heard they were big but not that big!" Said Private Jones Becker as he looked at Fireteam Hyena getting in Pelican next to there's. "Keep your mind in the mission Private." Said Roland as he sat down on one of the seats of the Pelican. "There big Jones, but just empty robots on the inside" chuckled Sergeant Sullivan Kenny as he put his gun on his shoulder. "Those empty robots saved your butt on a number on occasions sergeant." Said Roland as he lit a cigarette, Sullivan remained silent; Sullivan was the scrapper of the team, but he wasn't about to pick a fight with his commander. The D79H engines started and prepared for take off. "You are clear for take off." Echoed through the hanger bay as the Pelican's took off. Nathan Becker gave the Pelican's a salute as he watched the Pelican's flew down to Genesis-IV capital city, named New Hope. The Pilot looked around at the once beutiful city, now almost in ruins; New Hope was a mostly covered by water, with 33 island's in between. "What's the news Pilot?" Said Roland as their Pelican passed over the city. "Nothing sir." Replied the Pilot. "Everyone I see is dead." Roland sighed, fearing the worst. Humanity had been fighting for their lives for years and it was starting to get to some. The Pelican's passed over the city square and continued towards the nearby LZ, that was part of a UNSC base, although the base was mostly in ruins. "I want you boy's to go t—FXSK the base east of here and eliminate any hostile's, we'll check things out here and clear out any Hostility." said commander Jean Russell over the comm to Echo One's Pelican. "Rodger tha—BZZZ commander, over and ou—FZZK and sounds like we'll lose comm!" Replied Roland. "Yeah, goo—BSSX luck Echo" replied Jean. Echo Ones Pelican continued on as Fireteam Hyena's touched down on the LZ. Fireteam Hyena got out of the Pelican and looked around at the massacre. The commander of the fireteam, Forge Williams, clenched his fist as he looked at a dead civilian, that was missing its arm's and covered in cuts; Forge was born and raised on Genesis-IV, and the sight of it in ruins wasn't pleasant. "We'll split in two groups, Forge you David, Jake, and Mav will secure the base, the rest of us will see if we can get the comm back up" orderd the commander. "Alright team thats make sure that any Hostile's down there will get a warm welcome" said Forge to his team, as the two groups split up. Forge pulled open a door and held it open for his team to get in the base, once they were in he let go of the door and sealed it shut, no one got in, or out. The inside of the base was dark and they could hear water dripping from a broken pipeline. Jake's foot hit a dead UNSC soldier's body as he walked, jake glanced at the body then keept walking. "Switch on your lights" said Forge. The team turned on their lights, then saw dead corpses everywhere, the victims blood made small puddles. "Sir, these bodies were killed recently, about 5 minutes ago" said Jake as he inspected a corpse. As Jake inspected the corpse he saw injuries that suggested that the victim was slaughtered by an energy sword. "Wait, these are injuries from an energy sword!" Said Jake to Forge. Forge paused and took a good look around at thr team surrounding's. "Elites" said Forge in an undertone as he turned looked around at the freshly dead UNSC soldiers. Forge saw the shimmer of an active camo cloak go past the side of his eye. Forge quickly turned to his right and grabbed his knife and stabbed the now un-cloaked Elite repeated times until he killed it. Suddenly 7 Elite's un-cloaked and activated their energy sword's, and charged at Forge and his men. "Weapons free, shoot em down!" Orderd Forge. The team opened fire and quickly shot down 1 of them, then engaged the Elite's in hand-to-hand combat. David used his knife and stabbed an Elite in its head, then grabbed its sword and cut another one in half. Jake headlocked an Elite and shot its head 5 times with his sidearm, while Mav tackled another Elite down to the ground and broke its neck. "David, grenade!" Yelled Foge as David passed him the grenade. Forge turned back to his left and punched it one of the dead Elite's wounds then shoved the Elite's body into the remaining 2. The blast from the grenade killed one of the Elite's and mortally wounded the other. "What the hell is the Covenant doing here!" said Mav as pushed a dead Elite off him. The team heard the remaining Elite chuckling weakly as it slowly was bleeding to death. "Human fool's, we are not the Covenant!" Said the Elite. Forge put his knife by the Elite's neck. "Who are you, and what are you doing here!" Yelled Foge. "We, Are, The Judgment, we descended, from the Covenant, to finish what, They started" weekly Said the Elite. Forge cut the Elite's throat than turned back to his team. "There may still be survivor's, that's move" said Forge. "Take the camo cloaks, we'll need em" The Spartan's continued on through the base; sign's of a energy sword were allover the wall's, along with dead Covenant soldiers. "The Judgement can go to the pit thet crawled out of!" Said Jake as Mav purposely kicked one of the dead Jackals. Suddenly the team heard fighting in the distance, along with the screams of Grunts. The team quickly ran over to sounds around a corner. A dead Grunt went flying over Forge's head and hit Jake, pushing him back a foot. All the team could see was Grunts getting picked off one by one by something in the shadow's. One last Grunt tried to run away but got stabbed in the back by a tall figure with 2 energy sword's. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a Spartan, with the number 116. "Follow me, we've got to move!" Said the Spartan. Chapter. 2: Spartan-013 0300 Hours, October 3, 2557 (Military Calender) / Boros System, Genesis-IV, New Hope (Capital City), The commander and her team made there way through the ruins of the once prosperous city, things were looking more and more like the Covenant's work. Resh turned over a dead ODST and pulled a Superheated Metallic Spike from a Type-25 Carbine out of the body. "Commander I think we know who did this." Said Resh. Jean grabbed the Spike and looked at it for a brief moment. "We defeated the Covenant, how could they have a chance of coming back, they wouldn't have the number's!" said Joshua. Before they could say anything more the team heard incoming sounds that suggested a band of Banshee's. The Spartan's quickly found cover and prepared for anything. Jean looked up as 5 heavily modified Banshee's with Grunt riders passed over there heads, Resh readied his MA5D and took aim but was stoped by Jean before he could take the shot. "We'll follow them, they may lead us to the comm jammer." Said the commander. The team carefully followed the Grunts throughout the city. "Commander I'm picking alot of Covenant!" Said Joshua The Banshee's traveled down towards a valley surrounded by some of Genesis-IV's biggest mountains. The team overlooked a battalion of what seamed to be a modified Covenant protecting the communication's jammer. "I think we found our jammer." said the commander. Jean viewed the Jammer up close with the scope from her Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Matériel. Resh suddenly felt the uncomfortableness of a energy eword right by the back of his neck. The Sangheili barked something in its native tongue. "What did it say?" Asked Resh. "I'm no expert, but either it said "your dead" or "your comming with me." ''" replied Joshua The Spartan's turned around to see them all at gun point by a party of Elite and Grunt scout's. "''We all know the code, no prisoner's!" Said a Sangheili in English. The Elite's sinisterly laughed at the the Spartan's and prepared to execute them. Just before the Elites and Grunts could do anything they heard a engine of a Wart hog start up. Suddenly the Wart Hog speeded past the Spartan's, wiping out the scouting party. A Spartan exited the Wart Hog and shot a injured Sangheili before it reached its weapon. "Brace yourself" Said the Spartan. Suddenly the team saw 10 explosion's rip through the Covenant forces at the jammer's position, the blast softy blew back the Spartan's a few inches. "Who are you?" Asked Resh. "Question's later we got company." Said Jean as the team saw several Hunter's come charging up the hill at them. Before he could react one of the Hunter's hit Joshua with its arm, then wacked Resh with its other. Jean jumped on the big creature's back and ripped out some of the Hunter's worms, killing it; a Hunter's body was made up of small worms that formed together, to lose to of its worms would be fatal for it. The Spartan used a AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun and opened fire on one of the Hunter's, the armor piercing bullets ripped through the creature's torso, killing it. The Spartan sidestepped away from a blast from the remaining Hunter then turned to shoot it down. Just as the Spartan pulled the trigger he heard the clicking of an empty magazine. "Just my luck" uttered the Spartan as he charged the Hunter and slammed the Heavy Machine Gun into the Beast's stomach then equipped his M739 and repeatedly shot the Hunter's head tell it fell off. The team team turned and looked at the Spartan. Suddenly an Sangheili deactivated its Camo-Cloak and stabbed Jean in the side with its energy sword. The Sangheili turned to the Spartan and tried to stab him to. The Elite swung its energy sword but the Spartan caught it, reversed it, and slammed it in the Elite's stomach. "Hang in there commander!" Said Joshua as he picked her up and started to bring her to the Hog. "Jason mission accomplished, and I'm coming back with 3 Spartan's, ones is injured bad." Said the Spartan. Resh looked back at the impaled Sangheili that stabbed Jean and saw a active Plasma Grenade in its hand. Resh tryed to make a run for it but the grenade went off, sending him flying, all he could see was himself spinning in the air then it going black when his head hit a rock. ..."wha... what happened?" Said Resh as pulled himself up to see he was in a still intact base. The Spartan turned and looked at Resh. "The first communication's jammer was successfully destroyed" replied the Spartan in a monotone voice. "Wait, you mean there's another one!" Said Joshua. "3 actually" said another Spartan as he walked from behind a corner of the base. "Name's Jason. You have a name?" "Resh" replied Resh as he looked around and rubbed his head and looked around at the base. "How is the commander?" Asked Resh. "She'll live" replied Jason. "Thanks for the save soldier" said Joshua to the Spartan. Joshua saw the Spartan's rank of Lieutenant Colonel then quickly saluted. "Sorry sir didn't see your rank" said Joshua. The Spartan chuckled. "Just call me Kal" said the Spartan. "Lets find the rest of your team" "How did you know that there were more?" Asked Resh. "A friend told us" replied Jason. Kal walked over to the base armory then turned back the the others. "Jason, Joshua, your on me, Resh you look after the commander, you'll be safe here" said Kal as equipped his twin Magnum's and his M738 SAW. "Thats move!" Said Kal. Chapter 3: The Shinobi Forge and his team followed the mysterious Spartan-116 through the seemIngly never ending cramped ruins of the base. "Were is he leading us?" Said David as he somewhat tripped on a pipe laying on the ground. Before any of the team could respond Spartan-116 stoped and raised his hand. Spartan-116 turned and looked at the team. "We'll link up with the rest of your team soon, no question's." Said 116 as he continued to make his way through the base. Right as Spartan-116 said "no question's" Mav held in the question he was about to ask and continued to follow the Spartan. "I can see light, we're close." Said Spartan-116 as he looked at the blinding light coming from a broken down door that once offered the base protection. Forge blocked out the light from Genesis-IV's twin suns with his hand as he and his team exited the base. "Miles, its Jason." Emitted from Spartan-116's comm. "We can see you now, we'll move to your position." Miles turned to Forge and his men. "Nice to see the UNSC hasn't forgotten about Genesis-IV, what else did they send?." "We have the Legacy in the orbit, we're going to need to contact them, a dying Sangheili said something about "the Judgment"." Responded Forge. "Sorry bub only team comm is up, and yep they call themselves the Judgment ." Said Jason as he jumped down from a collapsed building and landed in front of the team followed by Kal, and Joshua. "This can't be good" Said Forge as he turned to Joshua. "Is everyone ok?" Asked Forge. "The commander is wounded bad, but she'll live and Resh is fine." Replied Joshua. "We need to find Roland and his team, if he's still alive" said Forge to his team. "That may be a problem." interrupted Kal. "they we're ambushed, they killed them all besides the team commander before i could get close enough. The Judgment most likely will use him for some sick entertainment back at one of thier camp's'.'" "Do you know what camp?" Asked Forge. "No, but I do have an idea" replied Kal. "There's a small camp the Judgment has were one of their commander's hides from the battle, he enjoy's tormenting his prisoner's before killing them." Chapter 4: Fireteam Hyena Gallery Kal Gen 2.jpg|Kal in Gen 2 Jason Gen 2.jpg|Jason in Gen 2 armor Joshua Gen 2.jpg|Joshua in Gen 2 armor Shinobi Gen 2.jpg|Shinobi in Gen 2 armor Forge.jpg|Forge in Gen 2 armor Flash.jpg|Jake in Gen 2 armor Mav Gen 2.jpg|Mav in Gen 2 armor David gen 2.jpg|David in Gen 2 armor Trivia * Halo: Evolution is the first chapter of the Judgement Trilogy. * There is a possibility of a stopmotion Mega-Bloks Halo: Evolution. Main Character(s) Kal-013 Profile Kal-013 is one of the few surviving Spartan-II's and is often reckless, and has a grim and gritty personality. He always try's to protect his team, even if he would die the process, although like most Spartan-II's he doesn't talk much. Weapon(s) M739 Light Machine Gun, (SAW). Twin M6H Personal Defense Weapon System, (Magnum Pistol). M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade, (Frag Grenade). UNSC Combat Knife. Jason-G265 Profile Weapons M392 DMR M6H magnum M9 fragmentation grenade UNSC Combat Machete Forge Williams Profile The brave leader of Fireteam Hyena, he has proven that he has an uncanny skill for tactics, and he uses this skill to lead his men into victory. Weapons David Walker Profile David is an lethal soldier, and shows his skill time and time again during the Genesis-IV campaign. Weapons Jake Anderson Profile Weapons Mav Blake Profile Weapons SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle M392 DMR M9 fragmentation grenade UNSC Combat Knife Resh Clark Profile Weapons Jean Russell Profile Weapons Joshua Erin Profile Weapons Miles-116 http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Miles-116